


Sticks and Stones

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, Memories, memento - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocket protectors are good for hiding a lot of things, and one thing in particular.  163 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I suddenly started wondering where a particular thing ended up.

_**_House_ Nanofic: Sticks and Stones**_  
 **TITLE:** Sticks and Stones  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **CHARACTERS:** Wilson  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WARNINGS:** No.  
 **SPOILERS:** Yes, for the S4 season finale and the beginning of S5.  
 **SUMMARY:** Pocket protectors are good for hiding a lot of things, and one thing in particular. 163 words.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** Written because I suddenly started wondering where a particular thing ended up.  
 **BETA:** My intrepid First Readers, with especial thanks to [](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/profile)[**deelaundry**](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/)

 **Sticks and Stones**

  
The note is always there -- the envelope, folded twice over, safe in his pocket protector. It's a lame place to keep something like that, but it's waterproof and part of his uniform. He doesn't ever look at it; enough to know it's there and that he can take it out any time, run one finger over the scrawled words, the lopsided heart. He's read it so many times the safety paper is soft like parchment, inked letters going fuzzy at the edges.

He's invoked her name since returning -- once to guilt House into being _the good son_ , then to reassure House that everything was all right, that all the rough edges of their friendship had melted away in the fire and slipped back into alignment. He hopes that the next time he calls her name, it will be for himself.

Perhaps then he can put the envelope aside, and lift this heaviest of weights from his heart.

~ fin


End file.
